Petit Magicarpe deviendra grand Léviator
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Personne n'avait voulu donner sa chance à cette pauvre petite créature ! Mais pour Leaf, elle en valait la peine, sa petite carpe rouge.


Disclamer: Si j'étais la propriétaire de Pokémon, N ne se serait pas barré à la fin de Pokémon Noir/Blanc et on aurait le choix de bosser pour la Team Plasma ! Et non pas d'être le domestique de Goyah ( pas un méchant type mais je ne peux pas, c'est plus fort que moi ).

Résumé: Personne n'avait voulu donner sa chance à cette pauvre petite créature ! Mais pour Leaf, elle en valait la peine, sa petite carpe rouge.

Note de l'auteur : Mon tout premier OS Pokémon ! Je dois dire que, quand on est indisposée, jouer à Pokémon Vert Feuille, ou à Pokémon en général, ça passe le temps et ça aide à oublier la douleur. Cet écrit est basé sur ce qui est arrivé dans ma partie sur Vert Feuille, un brin romancé.

**Petit Magicarpe deviendra grand Léviator**

Après avoir payé ce marchand dans le centre Pokémon au pied du Mont Sélénite, Leaf regarda avec un attendrissement non feint son nouveau petit compagnon : un mignon petit Magicarpe. Il n'était pas très fort, il n'était que niveau cinq, et son attaque trempette était parfaitement inutile, mais elle ne regretta pas un seul instant les cinq cents pokédollars qu'il avait fallu pour l'acquérir. L'infirmière Joëlle la regardait avec un air où se mélangeait la douceur presque maternelle mais aussi le malaise. Le malaise de voir une jeune préadolescente de onze printemps se faire arnaquer. Cinq cents pokédollars, c'était une potion avec deux antidotes. C'était deux pokéballs et un antidote. C'était cinq antidotes. C'était une grosse somme pour des choses utiles. Or, ce Magicarpe allait très certainement être un boulet. Le Salamèche de la jeune fille semblait proche de son évolution. Son Dardagnan, son Papillusion, son Pikachu, tous étaient déjà au-delà du niveau dix et pouvaient se défendre. Mais ce Pokémon, qui ne pouvait même pas attaquer...

\- Peu m'importe ce que l'on dit sur toi ! Je sais que tu seras grand et fort un jour ! Je sais déjà comment faire ! Je t'enverrai en premier lors de combats et je te rappellerai tout de suite après, le combat sera fini par un autre de tes camarades ! Comme ça, toi aussi, petit à petit, tu gagneras de l'expérience ! Dit alors Leaf à son nouvel ami

Le poisson la regardait avec une expression vide.

\- Je vais t'appeler Aerys ! Comme les rois Aerys de Game of Thrones ! Tes camarades sont Viserys le Salamèche, Loras le Papillusion, Tyrek le Pikachu et Tyene la Dardagnan ! Ajouta-t-elle avant de le faire retourner dans sa ball.

Elle quitta le centre et entama son périple à travers le Mont Sélénite. Il ne fut pas long, elle avait bien étudié ses cartes mais elle ne se priva pas de combattre certains dresseurs. Presque tous eurent une remarque désobligeante envers son Aerys.

\- Ne les écoute pas, je crois en toi. Ne cessait-elle de répéter au Pokémon

Elle arriva vite à Azuria, où elle tenta de se mesurer à l'arène de la grande Ondine. Mais malgré une victoire face à un dresseur de l'arène, Leaf sentait la différence de niveau. Il fallait s'entraîner. Tyrek s'était bien défendu mais la championne était d'un autre niveau. Ils en étaient encore bien loin. Elle commença par le Pont Pépite, non loin de la route 25, au nord de la ville, où son rival, Blue, la défia.

\- Un Magicarpe ! Ma pauvre Leaf ! Tu es encore plus bête que ce que je croyais ! Se moqua-t-il

Avant d'être battu royalement.

Leaf battit les dresseurs du Pont Pépite, obtint le précieux caillou, se débarrassa de l'homme qui tentait d'enrôler de force des gens dans la Team Rocket et entama son périple sur la route 25. Elle affronta tous les dresseurs, sans exception, Aerys toujours en premier dans sa liste de Pokémon, suivi ensuite de Tyrek, pour qu'il puisse relever le défi de la sirène d'Azuria. Elle rencontra également le concepteur des boîtes Pokémons et obtint un ticket pour le bateau l'Océane, basé à Carmin sur Mer.

\- Je ne suis pas encore au top. Je devrai aller plus au sud, voire à Carmin sur Mer et sur les terres à l'est de la ville. Les dresseurs y seront plus durs. Je dois avoir une équipe forte.

La jeune fille descendit donc vers le sud et explora les terres à l'est de la Cave Taupiqueur. Elle alla jusqu'au Ronflex assoupi qui bloquait le carrefour qui reliait Carmin sur Mer à la funèbre ville de Lavanville en longeant l'océan.

\- Zut ! Tyrek aurait pu s'y faire la patte ! Mais bon, je ne peux pas réveiller ce Ronflex, un réveil n'est pas assez puissant.

Pour se consoler, elle visita donc l'Océane. Qui grouillait de dresseurs frustrés. Où Blue se promenait. Où un paradoxe incroyable fut révélé : un capitaine de bateau qui avait le mal de mer. Mais ce fut sur ce bateau animé que Leaf vit de ses propres yeux qu'elle avait eu raison de ne jamais douter de son Magicarpe vendu dans un coin d'un centre Pokémon.

Aerys avait atteint le niveau vingt.

Aerys était en train de se transformer en un grand, un majestueux Léviator. La petite carpe avait trouvé la cascade du Dragon et l'avait remontée. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la dresseuse assistait à une évolution. Elle était toujours émue par ce processus naturel. Mais l'évolution d'Aerys vers ce Pokémon craint et respecté la touchait plus particulièrement. Ce pauvre petit être, qu'on avait raillé sans cesse, qui n'avait que ses camarades d'aventure pour jouer et qu'elle comme maman, était en train de leur clouer le bec à tous. C'était d'une beauté et d'une ironie sans nom mais terriblement savoureuse, et Leaf s'en délectait.

\- Je suis si fière de toi, mon ange !

Ce fut notamment Aerys qui fit mordre la poussière au dernier Pokémon d'Ondine. Leaf décida que la technique offerte par la championne serait apprise par celui-ci, il le méritait bien et le pauvre n'avait que peu d'attaque.

\- Ton Léviator est drôlement affectueux avec toi. S'étonna l'infirmière Joëlle d'Azuria

En effet, après ses soins, le Pokémon avait frotté sa tête avec douceur contre l'épaule de sa dresseuse, qui le câlina avec amour.

\- C'est parce qu'il sait que j'ai toujours cru en lui, même quand il était encore sans défense, même quand on se moquait de lui. Parce qu'il sait que je suis son amie, que je l'aime comme il est, que je l'ai toujours aimé, même quand il était considéré comme le plus faible des Pokémons. Les Pokémons ne sont pas ingrats.

Aerys ne la quitta jamais. Et ce fut en partie grâce à lui qu'elle obtint son dernier badge, à Jadielle, contre le grand Giovanni, chef de la Team Rocket.

Il était loin, le petit poisson hors de l'eau sans défense.

Petit Magicarpe était devenu grand Léviator.

**FIN**


End file.
